Percy's Rage
by TheVex
Summary: The setting is during the fight for Olympus in TLO (at least in the beginning). What would happen if Annabeth died?


**This might be a oneshot, but if I get reviews telling me to continue, I might.**

"Annabeth!" I turned in time to see her fall, clutching her arm. A demigod with a bloody knife stood over her.

In a flash I understood what had happened. He'd been trying to stab me. Judging from the position of his blade, he would've taken me—maybe by sheer luck—in the small of my back, my only weak point.

Annabeth had intercepted the knife with her own body.

_But why?_ She didn't know about my weak spot. No one did.

I locked eyes with the enemy demigod. He wore an eye patch under his war helm: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. Somehow he'd survived the explosion on the _Princess Andromeda_. I slammed him in the face with my sword hilt so hard I dented his helm.

"Get back!" I slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest of the demigods away from Annabeth. "No one touches her!"

"Interesting," Kronos said.

He towered above me on his skeletal horse, his scythe in one hand. He studied the scene with narrowed eyes as if he could sense that I'd just come close to death, the way a wolf can smell fear.

"Bravely fought, Percy Jackson," he said. "But it's time to surrender… or the girl dies."

"Percy, don't," Annabeth groaned. Her shirt was soaked with blood. I had to get her out of here.

"Blackjack!" I yelled.

Fast as lightning, the black Pegasus swooped out of the sky. I took a glance at Kronos and saw a smirk appear on that evil face. Without missing a beat, Kronos swung his scythe and slashed at the black blur that was Blackjack.

"No!" I heard Annabeth scream.

With a sickening cry, Blackjack fell to the ground, one of his wings severed. The bleeding stump flapped around helplessly. Not only that, but a gigantic gash ran from the flailing stump and through his underside. His strained voice spoke to me telepathically,

_Sorry boss, he finally got me._

Blackjack writhed on the ground one last time and was still.

"Blackjack," I croaked. I felt like sitting down a crying for a good couple of hours. However, I had other things to worry about at the moment. Annabeth gripped my leg and I looked down at her, keeping my sword at the ready.

"Percy… Poison… I can't—" She couldn't finish the sentence. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed. I bent down to help her, but some monster I didn't know the name of grabbed my from behind. Kronos's deep laughter filled the city.

"You see, Jackson? Your efforts are futile, but I applaud you on the fact that you've made it this far."

I was held against my will as Kronos gripped the back of my neck and forced me to stare at Annabeth's lifeless body. Blood was still leaking out of the deep wound from Ethan. The world was falling apart around me. My vision blurred with red. Rage coursed through my body and I broke free from the grasp of the monsters containing me. I summoned up every power I could muster and directed it at Kronos—and his entire army—and released it.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"

I don't really know what happened next. All I remember is the screams of hundreds of monsters, including Kronos himself.

Thalia

I sprinted around monsters, fallen demigods—from both sides—and sprung traps from the Hephaestus cabin. I was looking for Percy and Annabeth, some of our defenses had fallen and we needed to regroup. I rounded a corner and the scene in front of me made me catch my breath. Annabeth was on the ground, clutching at Percy's ankles, Percy was being held against his will by some gigantic blue giants. I watched in horror as Annabeth fell to the ground, not moving again.

I felt hot tears roll down my face as I sprinted even faster. I was still a good distance away from the crowd of monsters and Percy, but I could still watch as Percy wrenched himself out of the grip of the giants. Percy yelled in the most heartbroken voice I've ever heard,

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"

With an insane battle cry, he slammed his fist into the ground and shook the world. Fortunately, the shockwave seemed to completely avoid me, but Kronos's armies weren't as lucky. The buildings around us shook violently and seemed as if they were going to collapse. Some of them actually did, which forced me to run to cover. I tried to scout out Percy with my eyes and noticed that he wasn't where he was the last time I saw him. He was standing in the middle of the armies of monsters, slashing at anything and everything in his past. I watching in horror as he ruthlessly decapitated an enemy demigod, and then shoved his sword down the severed neck. With strength like I've never seen before, he heaved his arms up into the air, causing water from sewage pipes from all over New York to rise up and crash down upon the armies of Kronos. All of this was happening at the same time, the earthquakes, the Percy-made tsunami and now brewing hurricane.

I spotted Percy again, floating in the sky; he was commanding water and the earth to do his bidding, smashing anything or drowning anything. I watched helplessly as some demigods from Camp Half-Blood were sucked into the storm of rage.

"Percy!" I yelled over the deafening sound of the rushing water and rumbling earth.

He instantly looked over at me. His voice sounded magically amplified,

"Save yourself."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
